If These Guitars Could Talk
by art1st4786
Summary: Takes place almost a year after the events of “In the Eyes of a Hero.” The Smashers decide to go visit Michelle in her world. They decide to start a band. When their success gets to Falco’s head, will it take an accident to bring him back?
1. We're Baaaack!

I feel so stupid right now. I forgot to add in the disclaimer and other stuff!! I do not own any of the Super Smash Bros. Characters. Michelle and Kimoru are my own characters. If you want to use them, PLEASE get my permission first! It's suggest that you read "Attack of the Phantom," "The Reunion," and "In the Eyes of a Hero" in that order before you read this. You'll understand this story better.  
  
This is my first attempt at a tragedy, so please bare with me.  
  
Chapter 1: We're Baaaack!  
  
Things were going great for Michelle. She made it into her first choice college, got into the honors college, and she made lots of new friends. Winter break would draw to a close in a week. As she played Super Smash Bros. Melee with her older brother, William, thoughts and memories started rushing through her mind. She snapped back to reality after her brother, who played as Bowser, knocked Michelle, as Link, off the screen.  
"Boo yah! I win," cried out William in victory.  
"You got lucky, Will," snapped Michelle. "That's the only time you beat me."  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Lindsay and I are going to see a movie. Later." And with those words, he put his controller down and left. Michelle stared at Link on the screen clapping and sighed. Navi flew out from her hiding spot and landed on Michelle's shoulder.  
"What's the matter, Michelle," asked the little fairy.  
"I still miss you greatly, Link," sighed Michelle. "Wherever you are, I hope you're happy."  
  
"Popo! Nana! Get back here with my hat," shouted an angry Link, who was chasing the Ice Climbers down the hallway. Zelda and Peach poked their heads out of Zelda's door and giggled at the scene. Things were going great at the mansion, too. The last tournament ended with no problems. The winner this year was Samus, and she made sure nobody forgot it. She defeated Roy, last year's champion, in the final round. Speaking of Samus, as she walked down the hall, she saw the scene and casually tripped the Ice Climbers, causing Popo to drop Link's hat. Samus picked it up and gave it to a panting Link.  
"Thanks, Samus," exclaimed Link in-between breaths.  
"No problem. Once again, the Champion strikes," boasted Samus. Before Link could say anything witty in response, he heard Mario's voice over the PA system.  
"Attention every-a-one," boomed Mario. "Please-a report to the-a meeting-a room. I-a repeat. Please-a report to the-a meeting-a room." Everyone shrugged and did as they were told, wondering what was going on. He didn't sound urgent or distressed, so maybe it was a good meeting for once. All the Smashers sat down as Mario stood up to explain. "Since the-a tournament went-a so-a well, the-a boss is-a giving us some-a vacation time." Everyone cheered at the word "vacation." Mario continued. "Why-a don't-a we go-a visit Michelle in-a her world?" "That sounds great," cried out Fox. It had been a long time since he's seen his friend. Link's face brightened up. Finally, he'd see Michelle again after all these months. Everyone was saying random comments about how they were happy to go see her again. Princess Peach then stood up and addressed the rest of the Smashers. "Then it's settled. We'll all leave first thing in the morning to go see Michelle."  
  
I am so sorry for the long wait, you guys! I've been so caught up in school and dance and life, and I graduate very soon! I'll be writing more during the summer! Please review and let me know what you think so far! 


	2. Super Jam Co

Chapter 2: Super Jam Co.  
  
Michelle awoke bright and early that morning to run a few errands for her mother. As she drove her beautiful, gray 2002 Ford Focus back to her place and pulled into the driveway, she noticed something different. As she got out of the car, she looked up at the sky and clouds started rolling in.  
"That's odd. There wasn't supposed to be any rain today," spoke Michelle. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened when these clouds came in. Kimoru's dead! He's not supposed to come back! She shuts her eyes tightly, knowing what was going to happen next. Or so she thought.  
"Hey, Michelle," cried out a voice. "You can open your eyes now!" She knew that usual, sarcastic tone. It was Falco! She opened her eyes, and there everyone was! Link, Fox, Roy, Peach, Ness...everyone! She ran up to them with the biggest smile on her face. As she ran, they noticed that she was different. She looked a little older, and her hair was shorter, barely past her shoulders.  
"I didn't know you guys were coming," she cried out in glee. Link ran up to her, picked her up, and spun her around, laughing happily with her. As he set her down, her eyes then widened again in shock.  
"What's wrong," asked Link.  
"Everyone. Inside. NOW!" Everyone wondered what was going on as she pushed them inside her house (luckily nobody was home at the time). She locked the front door and looked at them. Marth finally found the courage to ask her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming!?"  
"I thought you'd be happy to see us," spoke Peach.  
"I am, but that's not the point!"  
"Then what is it," asked Samus.  
"I can get away walking amongst you guys because you're so different and you accept that. If you guys walked around here like you currently are, there would be chaos!"  
"Chaos?"  
"Chaos. . .Don't get any ideas, Ganondorf." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and muttered to himself. "My world is much different than yours.  
"Hey, what's this," asked Fox as he picked up a flyer. Michelle walked over to him and looked at it.  
"Oh, there's a talent show going on at my college in two weeks," she explained. "I can't decide what dance I want to do. But the competition is really fierce this year. The prize is $500 if you come in first place."  
"Five-a hundred-a dollars," cried out Mario and Luigi in unison. Michelle stared at them like they had grown another head and just nodded.  
"Hey, why don't we start a band and perform at the competition," suggested Fox. "We all play some sort of instrument, and some of us sing, too." Everyone's faces brightened up.  
"That's a great idea! We'll call it. . .The Super Jam Company!" 


	3. Bring On the Fame!

Chapter 3: Bring On the Fame!  
  
That week, everyone worked as hard as they could to get their act to work out. Michelle was nominated as the director since it was her talent show. She decided to be the choreographer as well. Fox and Falco were chosen to play guitars and to be the lead vocals (since they had the best singing voices). Ganondorf, somehow, got to play the drums. Marth, Roy, and Link were back-up vocals. Michelle taught Zelda and Peach a dance to go with the song Falco wrote for the band, and would be dancing with them on stage. Samus was in charge of the technical aspects of the show while the other Smashers answered to her. The dance was ready, the costumes were finished, and the song was perfect; they were ready to perform!  
The day of the performance came. The auditorium was filled to capacity. There were many great acts before them. Some of the Smashers were getting nervous backstage, mainly Link. Fox noticed this and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Link," asked Fox to get his friend's attention. "You okay? You don't look so well."  
"I'm just nervous, that's all," replied Link with a sigh. "I don't do well in front of large crowds. I don't know how the girls do it."  
"Peach and Zelda are used to being in front of large courts, and Michelle, from what she's told us, has basically grown up on a stage, whether it be for acting, dancing, or piano. She's depending on you, and I know you'll do a good job." Link looked at Fox, then smiled, standing up.  
"Thank you, Fox. Let's do this for Michelle!"  
"Shh!! Quiet back stage," scolded Samus. She then motioned for them to get ready on stage. While the curtain was shut, the other Smashers that weren't performing got the equipment on the stage, while the others got ready to perform. Link swallowed back a lump in his throat and positioned his feet to keep them steady. They could hear the host announcing them.  
"Our next act is a rather large group of visitors to our campus, accompanied by freshman Michelle Batice, a performing arts major here at ODU. The dance was choreographed by her and her friend, Falco Lombardi, wrote the song. And now, presenting to you, the Super Jam Company!" The curtain rose. Everyone was ready. When it was fully lifted, the crowd screamed in excitement, knowing whom the college frosh's friends were: The Super Smash Bros.! Michelle bobbed her head twice and gave the cue.  
"Five, six, seven eight!"  
The music started playing, the dancers started dancing, and the tech crew started working with the lights and other stage effects. Falco and Fox stepped up to the microphones while playing their guitars and started singing. Their voices were sensational! Roy, Marth, and Link chimed in perfect harmony when they were supposed to. When the act ended, everyone stood up and clapped. Link smiled and sighed in relief, his nervousness gone. Falco's grin grew wider as he heard a group of people chanting his name over and over.  
"Falco! Falco! Falco! Falco!"  
It was like a dream come true! Unfortunately, they only got second place. The act that won basically bought the show. Michelle didn't care. They did a good job. Falco didn't care either. He felt like he was the star of the show. When the group went out into the lobby, many were going up to the Smashers to get their autographs. Fox looked at his friend and noticed the success starting to go to his head.  
  
Sorry this took so long, guys! I've been super busy! I'm already working on the fourth chapter, so keep tight! 


	4. Watch Out!

Chapter 4: Watch Out!  
  
It had been a week since the performance. Michelle was well into her second semester with her workload. The Smashers found an old, abandoned apartment complex by the campus to temporarily stay in (which Peach and Zelda fixed up with their magic). The success was still getting to Falco's head, which was really irritating the other Smashers.  
That day, Michelle came to the complex to visit her friends, a bit stressed out. Link noticed her condition and walked over to her.  
"Are you okay," he asked his girlfriend.  
"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine," started Michelle. "Other than the fact that I have an eight-page paper due Friday AND I have two huge tests to study for that are in two days."  
"Ouch," commented Fox, who was listening in on the two. "What subjects do you have the tests in?"  
"Oceanography and my Renaissance to Modern art history class."  
"I can't help you with the art part, but oceanography I can help you with. Why don't we go to the library and I'll help you study?" Michelle smiled happily.  
"Really? Thanks, Fox!"  
"Hey," started Falco. "While you're out, could you pick up some more gel for me? Thanks, you're a doll." Michelle's quickly looked in Falco's direction and a really ticked off look formed on her face. She stormed over to him and slapped him hard, his head snapping to the side. The other Smashers heard the slap and stared at the scene in shock (mainly because nobody's ever had the nerve to slap Falco, and they thought Link was the one that got slapped).  
"You've been nothing but a pain in the ass lately, Falco! And I, for one, and sick of the way you've been treating us like we're your servants, or agents, or whatever the hell you're thinking in that thick head of yours! And I really, REALLY, hate being called a doll! Next time you call me that, I'm going to send you to a world of hurt! Do you understand me!?" Falco just stared at her like she'd grown another head.  
"Are you done? Because I can't hear the game with your yelling."  
"Ugh! Forget it! C'mon, Fox, let's go to the library." With that, she stormed over to her purse, grabbed her keys, and dragged a stunned Fox out of the complex, slamming the door shut. Link glared at Falco angrily.  
"You owe her an apology, Falco," demanded Link. Falco sighed in an annoyed fashion and turned in his chair to look at the Hylian.  
"Great, now you're on my case, too? What are you, my mother," stated Falco cockily. Ganondorf, who was patiently trying to read a book, slammed the book shut, stood up, walked over to Falco, grabbed him by the throat, and picked him up, glaring at him hatefully. The Avian tried to pry the Gerudo's hand from his throat, gasping for air. Link, Donkey Kong, Mario, and Zelda had to pull Ganondorf off the bird and restrain him. The sorcerer released himself, grabbed his book, and stormed upstairs, slamming his door shut so he could read in peace. Falco sat back down, wondering how the hell he'd been pissing everyone off lately. He then shrugged it off and went back to watching the television.  
  
"I can't believe that guy," shouted Michelle in the car, on the way to the nearest 7-11.  
"Falco's always been like that. I've learned to ignore it. Say, isn't the library on campus," asked Fox.  
"I'm getting myself a Slurpee to calm myself down before I go in. Do you want one?"  
"What's a Slurpee?"  
"Oh, they're great to drink when it's really hot outside. You'll love them, trust me."  
"No problem there. Maybe we should get one for Falco to cool him off."  
"Personally, I'd like to dump one right on his feathery little hea—What's this jack-ass doing?" Michelle and Fox looked to their left and saw a car next to them trying to drag race with them just as it started pouring rain.  
"Just pull off the road until he passes," suggested Fox. Michelle tried pulling over to the side, but the car just slammed into the side of her car as hard as it could, causing Michelle's car to spin out. Both Fox and Michelle screamed as the car went into a ditch, the passenger's side slamming into the trunk of a tree. 


	5. Guilt

Chapter 5: Guilt  
  
Falco flipped through the channels, bored. Nothing good was on the television. Mario, Link, and the rest of the Smashers walked into the room Falco was in. Mario snatched the remote from Falco and turned to one of the local news stations.  
"Hey! What did you do that for," demanded Falco.  
"Falco, you know we always watch the local news so we know what's going on in the area," scolded Peach. Link looked at the screen and his eyes widened in horror.  
"Guys, look," shouted Link as he pointed to the screen. There on the screen behind the reporter was a smashed up Ford Focus in a ditch. Two fire trucks, three police cars, and an ambulance were at the scene as well.  
"A car got in an accident, so what," sighed Falco, annoyed.  
"That's Michelle's car, you dolt!"  
"Shh! Let's hear the report," scolded Peach again.  
"The eighteen-year-old ODU student and her famous friend, Fox McCloud, were on their way to 7-11 when 57-year-old Nathaniel Branshaw rammed into the side of her car, causing it to go into a ditch. The city police are currently pursuing Branshaw. Fire and medical officials have just arrived on the scene and are currently working on getting the two out of the vehicle. I'll bring you more information as it comes." Mario turned off the television in shock. Everyone stared at the screen blankly. Link, unable to keep himself under control, ran as fast as he could out of the complex and towards the scene of the accident. Falco quickly got up and ran after him. His best friend was in that car!  
The two made it to the scene about five minutes later (luckily the accident wasn't too far away). When they got there, they saw Michelle sitting at the ambulance, finishing getting checked on, a blanket wrapped around her. She luckily made it out of the accident with just a few cuts and bruises. She looked up at Link, got up, and quickly ran over to him. Link ran to her and embraced her tightly, closing his eyes and rocking her back and forth to calm her down as she began sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Shh, everything's going to be all right," assured Link.  
"Don't let him die ...! Don't let him die!!!" She couldn't stop saying that as she broke down. "I could never live with myself if he died. . ." Falco's eyes widened as he heard her and he quickly ran over to the stretcher Fox was just placed on. His eyes got watery as he saw the poor condition the vulpine was in. He then turned to Michelle's parents, who had just arrived at the scene and ran over to their daughter, hugging her along with Link to calm her down. Falco looked back at Fox and watched the ambulance door being shut. He ran after the ambulance for a few yards as it took off, then he stopped running. He dropped down to his knees, lowered his head, and started sobbing himself.  
"Fox, don't go," he said to himself. "**_DON'T GO!!!_**" 


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions  
  
Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own Hoobastank, nor do I own their song, "The Reason." For those of you who don't know who Michelle is (I got a review about it), look back at Chapter 1 for the list of the stories to read in that order (I'm too lazy to type it in here). And now, on with the show!  
  
Michelle was taken to the hospital the night of the accident to check for any internal injuries. Luckily, she had none. While they were there, they found out Fox had to go into emergency surgery, which greatly worried Michelle, her parents, Link, and Falco. When he got out of surgery, Link, Falco, and Michelle visited Fox in his room. His forehead, chest, and right wrist were bandaged, his right leg was in a cast and elevated on a sling, and he had other cuts and bruises on his body. Falco frowned at his unconscious friend, then looked at Michelle, who had started crying again.  
"This is all my fault," she sobbed. Link hugged her to try and comfort her.  
"It's not your fault," stated Link comfortingly. "You had no control over that other driver."  
"If I wasn't so angry, I would have paid more attention to the road!" Falco's eyes widened at this statement as he stared at Fox. The accident was his fault? Because he made Michelle so angry, and now his best friend, who was like a brother to him, was in critical condition? All because of his ego? Before he could run out, a nurse came in.  
"Visiting time's over," chimed in the nurse. The three sighed, took one last look at their friend, then solemnly walked out.  
  
Two days had passed. Fox had not woken up yet. Michelle's parents insisted she not go to class the past few days, but she insisted, saying it would help her take her mind off things. Every day after classes ended, she would go off to the Fine and Performing Arts building on campus and go to the empty stage. She'd hook up her small boom box on the front of the stage and put in her Hoobastank CD, turning on the song, "The Reason." She'd sit on the stage and sing along to that song. One day, Falco snuck into the building as Michelle was in there, singing to that song. When she finished, he worked up enough courage and walked to the stage. Michelle looked sadly over at Falco and turned the boom box off.  
"Falco," she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I needed a place to be by myself to think," he stated.  
"Oh...I'll leave then." She got up and started walking out of the auditorium.  
"What was the name of that song?" Michelle stopped and looked back at him.  
"It's called 'The Reason," and it's by a band named Hoobastank. They're one of my favorites. I wanted to sing this song for karaeoke night at the student center, but I'm having second thoughts about it now. I don't think I'll go."  
"How come?"  
"I'm worried I'm going to break down on stage. I wanted to sing this for Fox. I feel so guilty for letting that happen to hi—"  
"Michelle, it's not your fault," cut in Falco. Michelle just stared at him. "You got into that accident because you were angry at me, which you had every right to be. I've been a total jerk lately, and because of that, my best friend, my 'brother,' is hanging onto his life at the hospital. If I hadn't have gotten you so angry, none of this would have happened. You two would have made it safely to the library." Falco was trying his best to fight back from crying (which would not only ruin his ego, but his reputation). After he regained his composure, he spoke once more. "I have an idea. Do you have a video camera by any chance?" 


	7. The Reason

Sorry for neglecting this story. I got a bunch of ideas in for other fanfics, like Misinterpreted Dream, Unexpected Allies, and Ocarina of Time: Revisited, my most recent ones. I feel like finishing this story now. This is my Christmas gift to you. Note once more: I do not own Hoobastank nor do I own this song, "The Reason."

Chapter 7: The Reason

Friday night had rolled around, and there was a good crowd at the student center on campus, ready for karaoke night. Normally, there wouldn't be a crowd this big, but when the students heard that Falco was going to perform, they instantly had to go. About eight performances had been performed already, and Falco nervously awaited his turn. All he could think about was Fox. His condition hadn't gotten better since the accident, but, luckily, it hadn't gotten worse. Falco suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state as the host, the student body president, came on stage once more.

"Next, we have Allison Traliquor. Falco Lombardi, you're on deck," he announced. Falco's heart began to race. He couldn't screw this up. He had to do this for Fox. He looked over at Michelle in the back of the room, who was holding a video camera. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled once he saw her mouth "good luck" to him. Allison's song had finished, and it was now Falco's turn. After he was introduced by the host, he came on stage and nervously walked up to the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight," Falco asked the crowd. Everyone cheered loudly for him, which made him smile slightly, but his smile quickly faded. "I'm sure you're all aware of the accident late last week in which one of your own was in as well as Fox McCloud." The crowd fell silent. "Luckily, the driver made it out okay, but Fox, my best friend, is in really bad shape right now. This song that I'm about to sing is dedicated to him. I know this song was probably originally meant for a girl, but this is the only way I can bring myself to apologize to him and the rest of my friends for being such a jerk lately. Please, keep Fox in your prayers, and listen to this song." Falco nodded to the DJ and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He then began to sing.

I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new. And the reason is you.

I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday,  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away,  
And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear,

I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new. And the reason is you!

And the reason is you!

And the reason is you!

And the reason is you!

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you,  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new. And the reason is you,  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know,  
A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you.

The crowd cheered loudly for Falco, who had managed not to break down on stage. A few people in the crowd were crying, moved by Falco's speech. Some were hugging each other, appreciating their company and telling each other how much they cared about each other. Michelle turned the camera off and smiled sadly, tears streaming down her face.


	8. I Will Survive

Chapter 8: I Will Survive

Falco immediately went to the hospital the next day once he got word that Fox's condition suddenly started to get worse. Once he was done arguing with the secretary at the front desk, he was finally able to go see Fox. He frowned once he saw his best friend. He pulled up one of the rolling chairs next to Fox's bed and sat next to him, taking his hand into his, trying to fight back tears.

"Fox, it's me, Falco," he started. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to make you mad, upset, or hurt, especially with the accident. It's my fault that you're like this. If I hadn't been such a self-centered jerk, none of this would have happened. Michelle wouldn't have gotten mad, and that car never would have hit you. I should be the one in that bed, not you. You…you should be walking around, healthy and unharmed…" Falco began to cry, something he hadn't done since he was a child. As he cried, he felt Fox weakly squeeze Falco's hand. Falco quickly stopped and looked at his best friend. Fox's eyes weakly and slowly opened. The first thing the vulpine saw was the face of his closet friend, causing him to smile.

"Falco," he spoke, barely above a whisper, "I forgive you…accidents happen…"

"Fox! You're awake!" Fox smiled once more. "I promise I'll never, ever, act like a selfish jerk again!"

"I…I want you to know…that I'm glad you're my friend…" Falco's face began to grow from one of happiness to one of worry. Nobody spoke like that unless they knew they were going to die. He didn't want Fox to die. He couldn't let Fox die.

"Fox, don't talk like that," sobbed Falco. "I…I want you to see something…" Falco forced himself out of his chair and put the tape into the VCR in the room, turning the TV on. Falco's performance was then played on the television. Fox watched his friend's performance, tears starting to wield up in his eyes. He choked back a sob of his own as he watched. Michelle had managed to get the reactions of some of the people in the audience onto the video tape, which is what got Fox to finally cry himself. Falco turned off the television once static started to play on the screen, taking the video tape out. He walked back over to Fox and sat next to him on his bed, carefully pulling him into a comforting hug, tears pouring once more from his own eyes.

"Nobody's ever done anything like that for me," cried Fox quietly. "I'm…I'm not going anywhere…I'm going to get better…I will survive…for you, my friend…my brother…"


	9. Le Finale

Chapter 9: Le Finale

Fox had finally made a full recovery from the accident. Now that everyone was back to normal and good health, it was time for the Smashers to depart back to their world. Everyone was saying their good-byes to Michelle, but none were too upset, since she knew she'd see them again. Once she saw Link, she frowned slightly.

"Link, can I talk to you for a minute," she asked. Link nodded, then pulled her off to the side. Michelle didn't make eye contact with him, which worried Link. "Listen…I don't think this long distance relationship is working out. I mean, we go months without hearing from each other, and…well, we have our own destinies, and our own dreams that we want to accomplish. If one of us stays with the other, one of us will have to sacrifice their dream."

"I understand, Michelle," replied Link, surprisingly not sounding upset. "I agree. I think it's better if we just remain friends. I think we'll both be happier this way." Michelle smiled slightly, then hugged him. Link pulled back, then extended his hand towards her. "Friends?"

"Always," she spoke, taking his hand and shaking it.

"C'mon, Link! We're going to miss the portal," shouted Ness.

"Coming," he shouted, running towards the others. Falco then walked over to Michelle, smiling.

"Thanks, Michelle," started Falco, "for everything that you've done for me, and for forgiving me."

"Hey, we all act like selfish jerks sometimes," she laughed. "I'll always know you as the hot-tempered, sarcastic Star Fox pilot, who sometimes doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Hey!" Michelle laughed.

"I'm kidding! You better get back with the others. You don't want to miss your portal back home." Falco nodded and the two walked back to the group. "I'll see you guys again sometime soon, hopefully!" The Smashers all waved and shouted good-bye to her as a blue pillar of light formed around them, then teleported them back to their mansion. Michelle stared at where they stood, smiling. She snapped out of it when she heard her friend, Ami, run up behind her.

"Michelle," she shouted. "We're going to be late for class! We have an exam today!" Michelle's eyes widened.

"Oh, crap!"


	10. Los Bloopers!

Bloopers!!!

Scene: Smash Mansion- hallway

Link's chasing Popo and Nana down the hallway.

Link: Popo! Nana! Get back here with my hat!

Link trips on the rug and falls flat on his face. Zelda, Peach, Popo, and Nana laugh.

Director: CUT!!

Scene: Michelle's House- outside

Michelle: Everyone. Inside. NOW!

Michelle goes to the front door and tries to open it, but it won't open.

Michelle: Crap!

Director: CUT! What now!?

Michelle: I locked myself out!

Everyone starts laughing

Scene: Michelle's House- inside

Michelle: Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming!?

Peach: I thought you'd be happy to see us!

Michelle: I am, but that's not the point!

Samus: Then what is?

Michelle: I…can't remember my lines!

Director: CUT!!

Scene: Auditorium- backstage

Everyone was getting ready for the performance. While getting ready, Samus slips and knocks over all the stage equpitment.

Director: CUT!

Samus: Sorry! Slippery spot!

Falco: And so the great champ falls.

Samus: Go fork yourself, Blue Boy.

Scene: Apartment- living room

Take one

Michelle has just slapped Falco across the face and is glaring at him

Michelle: You've been nothing but a pain in the ass lately, Falco! And I, for one, and sick of the way you've been treating us like we're your servants, or agents, or whatever the hell you're thinking in that thick head of yours! And I really, REALLY, hate being called a doll! Next time you call me that, I'm going to send you to a world of hurt! Do you understand me!?

Falco starts laughing, which causes Michelle to laugh

Director: CUT! Falco, keep a straight face!

Take two

Michelle: Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!?

Falco bursts into laughter

Falco: Rush Hour!

Michelle: Good job. You get a gold star.

Director: Knock it off! Get the scene done!

Take three:

Michelle: Do you—

Falco starts laughing hysterically

Michelle: What!?

Falco: Your fly's open.

Michelle quickly zips it up, then punches Falco in the gut

Michelle: And you were looking down there why!?

Director: CUUUUUT!!!

Scene: Michelle's car

Take one

Fox: Isn't the library on campus?

Michelle: I'm getting myself a Slurpee to calm myself down before I go in. Do you want one?

Fox: Why, sure

Fox grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Michelle slaps him

Michelle: Pervert!

Director: CUT!! Knock it off, Fox!!

Take two

Michelle: Do you want one?

Fox: What's a Slurpee?

Michelle: Delicious and nutritious; tastes just like chicken.

Fox bursts into laughter

Director: CUUUUUUUT!!

Scene: Student Center

Falco gets on stage once he's called up. He goes up to the microphone and starts speaking into it. However, the microphone doesn't work. He gets angry, grabs the stand, then smashes it onto the stage, storming off.

Director: Falco! Stop destroying the set! That's Link's job!

Link: I heard that, you sh—

Director: Shut up!

Scene: Fox's hospital room

Falco pulls Fox into a hug to console him. He then blinks once he finds out that Fox wasn't crying, but laughing.

Falco: Dude, what's your problem!?

Fox: Your feathers tickle, man!

Both start laughing

Director: CUT! And get a freaking room!

Fox and Falco glare at the director, then chase him across the set.


End file.
